


Love is a form of hope, and like hope, love abides… in the face of everything.

by MarriedWithJo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Crossover, Doctor Who References, M/M, Mentioned The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedWithJo/pseuds/MarriedWithJo
Summary: And The Doctor has had oh so many companions over the course of his long long life and every single one of them has left a permanent mark on the Time Lord’s hearts: everyone was so unique and quirky in their own ways and yet longing for that something else, that something more than their simple Earth life, that spark that could light up their entire world.And Ryan Steven Bergara is no different from anyone else.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Love is a form of hope, and like hope, love abides… in the face of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> here, have A Thing i wrote a while ago while inspired
> 
> tw: a minor curse but otherwise nothing else

Sometimes The Doctor asks himself why he gets involved in certain situations, expecially dangerous ones.

Maybe it’s for the rush of adrenaline and excitment that runs through his body after surviving a massive Dalek invasion, maybe it’s for the feeling of pride and relief after saving an entire planet on the brink of distaster.

Or maybe, and that’s most cases, it’s for the pure and utter joy that his companions bring him every time they smile or laugh when they make it out alive, every time they get astonished over the simplest things like the birth of a star or a real and living historical figure standing right next to them.

And The Doctor has had oh so many companions over the course of his long long life and every single one of them has left a permanent mark on the Time Lord’s hearts: everyone was so unique and quirky in their own ways and yet longing for that something else, that something more than their simple Earth life, that spark that could light up their entire world.

And Ryan Steven Bergara is no different from anyone else.

After meeting the guy while rescuing him from an almost alien invasion at the famous Buzzfeed office in Los Angeles because of an article they wrote that offended that said alien species, Ryan was terrified by the situation and yet so stubborn to learn more about the universe, its inhabitants and the Time Lord himself that The Doctor couldn’t not take him in one, or maybe a dozen, of his adventures through time and space. 

And here he is, Ryan, leaning on the door jamb of the TARDIS with his arms crossed, staring in awe at the hugeness of the universe with a tiny little smile, pinching one of his biceps to remind himself that _”this is true and this is happening to me and not anybody else and I’m so fucking lucky for that.”_; after a few more seconds, the man asks loudly, interestingly looking inside the spaceship’s main room: “Shane? Aren’t you coming to look at the stars?”

The Time Lord, for a brief moment, forgets what’s going on (thing that often happens, due to the 2000 years he lived so far) and is about to ask who’s Shane, but then remembers: probably tired in using the same old “John Smith” code name, The Doctor at some point decided to take another name to present himself to people and this time the name he chose was Shane Madej. He doesn’t know where it comes from, why or how it did come to his mind but it did seem appropriate at time and honestly he’s just plain lazy to change it now.

Popping out from one of the corridors of the TARDIS, Shane smirks cheekily, approaching his fellow companion in a few quick steps, and stands next to him, asking back: 

“So… do you like it?”

“If I’m liking it? Doctor, this shit’s fenomenal!”, Ryan instantly replies, turning his head from the landscape to the alien’s face, with a smile than runs from ear to ear and an excited light sparks through his eyes, and asks rethorically, taking his phone out of his pocket: “And you know what time it is? Instagram live timeee!”

Ah, humans and social media, that’s a relationship The Doctor will never understand even in a million years. 

After greeting their internet audience with their two classics lines “Hi, I’m Ryan!” and “And this is Shane!”, the shorter man shows to the world the breath-taking view he was enjoying a few minutes earlier, turning the smartphone’s camera back to selfie mode to show the two men again: and while Ryan starts answering some questions the fans are asking and explaining some of his adventures with Shane, The Time Lord stays silent and simply stares at him, obvious fondess and adoration in his gaze.

While watching the human, Shane suddendly realizes that it’s people like Ryan and anyone who came before him that keeps The Doctor alive. It’s thanks their excitment, their will to explore and learn new things, and mostly their **love** for **him**, love that in some cases, like this one, is reciprocated; remembering one of the speeches he gave one of his companions a fewer regenerations back, The Doctor understands what he said even more perfectly now: _“Love, in all its forms, is the most powerful weapon we have. **Because love is a form of hope, and like hope, love abides… in the face of everything.**”_

**Author's Note:**

> i love the idea of Demon!Shane, but i love even more the idea of Doctor!Shane so yeah, i took the chance to write something
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! ❤️


End file.
